characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sindel
Sindel is the unwilling wife of Shao Kahn and a recurring character in the Mortal Kombat series. Background The story of Queen Sindel is nothing short of a tragic one. Dating over 10,000 years back, she ruled over the realm of Edenia with her beloved family. Alongside her husband, King Jerrod, and daughter, Princess Kitana, she was a benevolent queen. Edenia was a prosperous and fertile land, its name actually being based on the Garden of Eden. Even the inhabitants aged slowly in longlasting youth. But nothing was the same when Edenia’s best fighters had lost ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row to Outworld. The ruler and brutal conqueror, Shao Kahn, was able to invade Edenia and and take control. Sindel was forced to watch the Kahn kill Jerrod, and was then forced to marry the emperor. Her daughter was adopted as Kahn’s own, and Edenia fell. Heartbroken by the thought of being subservient to such a horrible man, her dead husband, and the theft of her daughter, Sindel took her own life in an attempt to escape. (Note: In the new timeline, Sindel’s death was retconned to be one to protect Earthrealm from Kahn’s invasion) In a cruel twist of fate, this was not the end of her suffering. She would be resurrected by the corrupted Elder God Shinnok, but was brainwashed to be fully subservient to Shao Khan with no memory of her true lover. However, after Shao Kahn’s defeat at the hands of the Earthrealm Defenders, Edenia was freed from Outworld’s grasp and Sindel was broken free of her mind control. So, she returned to Edenia, determined to rule as its Queen once again and protect it from any forces of evil that may try to invade once again Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology:' Sindel, like most humans throughout MK history, are unexplainably superhuman, capable of dishing out attacks and taking them with grace, on levels no real human could actually survive. *'Martial Arts Intuition:' Like all other characters in Mortal Kombat, Sindel is actually quite trained in particular martial arts, including ones that weren’t formed in Earthrealm until after she died (somehow). Yet, her skill with these martial arts is unprecedented: **'Zha Chuan:' One of the 5 long fist styles of kung-fu, Zha Chuan, a branch of Muslim style kung-fu, is a variation that requires the execution of both hands and legs at all times, making it one of the more difficult styles to learn, but allowing for efficient and graceful usage of all limbs during a fight. **'Fu Jow Pai:' Fu Jow Pai, originally known as Hark Fu Moon, is a variation of Tiger-style Chinese Martial Arts. While its history has been difficult to document, it is known that this fighting-style originated from the Hoy Hong Temple. Modeled after the style and demeanor of an attacking tiger, Fu Jow Pai focuses on quick and powerful strikes, particularly in the form of clawing and ripping techniques. *'Regeneration/Extreme Survivability:' Most MK characters display this ability to some extent, like Kano quickly getting up and continuing to fight after having his skull shattered by Kotal Kahn, right after having had his eye gouged inward and being just fine after the fact. There’s also Goro’s continuing to fight after having his skull shattered by Kotal wielding Shao Kahn’s Wrath Hammer. On top of this, Shujinko’s fight against Milleena in Deception has her constantly healing during the fight, though whether or not this is a trait of natural biology or Shang Tsung’s magic is unknown. While Sindel has never shown to have this ability, it is possible she does still have it, due to a variety of other weaker, non-powered characters exhibiting it. *'Type 1 Immortality:' As the queen of Edenia, Sindel has Type 1 Immortality, also known as “Immortality through Longevity”. This type of immortality makes a person unable to age or grow sick through most normal means. However, it’s important to note that this type of immortality does not prevent the user from being physically harmed or even killed. *'Sound Magic/Inner Banshee:' Sindel’s not just a powerful fighter, she’s also a very skilled magus. In MK11, it’s established that her magic comes from her “inner banshee” a sound magic representation of herself, almost akin to a soul (with some implications it actually is her soul). Through this, she’s able to use her iconic banshee screams, scream projectiles, as well as be able to control the power of sound and screams without actually having to scream. It’s unknown if this is also what makes her able to grow her hair and weaponize it somehow. Her banshee scream is capable of tearing apart areas she points it at, as well as tear the skin, clothes, or even heads off of people. *'Prehensile Hair:' The second of Sindel’s iconic abilities, she can somehow use magic to grow her hair and control it to do impossible feats like toss around big men and cyborgs, as well as puncture through a human body like a hand through wet paper. *'Levitation:' Using banshee sound magic, she can fly into the air. *'Soul Magic:' Basically, she could use soul manipulation in the style of her own sound magic to kill her daughter Kitana. The reason this is being mentioned is because it looks very much so like her normal magic, and some suggestive imagery in MK11 as well as the inclusion of her “inner banshee” suggests her sound manipulation may be some form of soul magic. *'Suicide Ward:' It’s revealed in Mortal Kombat (2011) that Sindel’s suicide created an incantation barrier that kept Shao Kahn from ever setting foot in Earthrealm. The only way this was weakened was by Quan Chi resurrecting and brainwashing her, though the barrier remained in place, which is what took Shao Kahn so long to set foot in Earthrealm at the end of MK9 so that Raiden and Liu Kang could have a fight, even though he was already more or less one foot out the door of the portal. **'Teleportation:' Through sending out her inner banshee, Sindel can choose to teleport to wherever it is. Equipment *'Kwan-Dao:' Also known as a guando or yanyuedao. A pole weapon sporting a large, heavy blade at its head. It’s like a big spear, but instead of stabbing, it’s best used for sweeping cuts. It can also be used for stabbing though, and Sindel is quite good at using it for that. Feats Strength *Can break titanium, diamond, etc. in the Test Your Might minigame *Her scream in Annihilation destroyed an entire “valley of temples”, with the novelisation stating she did so on a molecular level and disintegrated them *Managed to hurt movie Raiden with her Hair *Blasted Raiden through a stone wall *Killed an armoured soldier in one hit *Disorientated Fujin with her Sonic Screech *Sent Jax tumbling off the cliff with her Sonic Screech *Launched Nightwolf into a stone altar hard enough that it easily broke *Lifted Nightwolf into the air with just her hair *Her screams are strong enough to blast the side of a person’s head *Can blow an enemy’s head up with a projectile *In the Annihilation Novel, traded blows with Kitana *Screamed a person's skin off. *Refused to fight her brainwashed daughter in the original timeline out of fear of severely hurting her (Deception) *Harmed Raiden in a fight against him as a revenant. (MKX) Speed *Flew over a temple in couple of seconds *Should be comparable to bullet timers like Johnny Cage and Reptile *Should be comparable to Sub-Zero, who can outpace missiles and explosions *Potentially comparable to Quan Chi, who reacted to Raiden’s lightning, though the consistency of this is debatable *Blitzed Kabal, who can parry machine gunfire. Durability *Survived a hit from Shao Kahn’s Wrath Hammer *Later on, survived an explosion from one of Shang Tsung’s flaming skulls *Took a beating from Nightwolf while powered by Shang Tsung’s soul(s) *While enhanced, it took being disintegrated by one of Nightwolf’s beams of light to take her down *Can take hits from Shujinko when training him (though he likely is holding back to some extent, as this is training) *Taken hits from Raiden as a revenant in two different fights *Survived a massive explosion, which shook buildings up to 500 miles away Skill *Ruled over Edenia for hundreds of years *Magically shielded an entire dimension. *Helped Quan Chi free Shinnok *Led the Lin Kuei forces’ attack against the Earthrealm Defenders *Beat 10 kombatants in 50 seconds. *As a revenant, battled and nearly defeated Takeda Takahashi and Jacqui Briggs, alongside Kitana, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Smoke *Fought against Raiden as a revenant twice *When enhanced beyond her usual level, defeated and killed several of Earthrealm’s Defenders in very few hits (In particular: Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Smoke, Cyber Sub-Zero, Jade, and Kitana) *Ruled over what was left of Edenia after Shao Kahn was killed in MK3 and Edenia was no longer merged with Outworld *In her non canonical MK11 ending, uses Kronika’s crown powered by the Well of Souls as well as Kronika’s hourglass to fuse every timeline and subjugate everything *In the original timeline, managed to eventually resist Kahn’s control over her through the love she has for her daughter *Trained Shujinko in her fighting styles, weapon, and abilities Weaknessess *'Jobbing:' Sindel may be powerful in Mortal Kombat, but she unfortunately suffers from the same issue that a lot of other members of the Mortal Kombat cast suffer from: intense amounts of jobbing. A lot of her most notable victories have involved various one-time power-ups, without which she’s not nearly as strong. On top of that, Sindel’s backstory was screwed over in MK11. *'Underestimating:' Sindel has lost to far weaker opponents she should normally beat, such as Jax or Cassie Cage. *'Required Power-Ups:' A lot of her most notable victories have involved various one-time power-ups, without which she’s not nearly as strong. Category:Martial Artists Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Immortal Category:Hair Manipulators